Hey, Hey Vati!
by Rosario Kyle
Summary: 'Adalric has always been a loner. Now when two boys, who claim to be his sons, appear he will have to make a few changes.' Rated for language just to be safe.  There will be no pairings in this. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Adalric had always been a loner. All through school, and beyond, he had stuck to himself. (A on-off relationship with a pretty girl kept him entertained though) He went to college to be a teacher and made a few acquaintances when he was a student teacher. When he graduated they got him a job at the school in which they worked.

He quickly became the best teacher there, even if he was a little odd. He taught Reading to fifth graders and most students liked him…. Even if he did speak in German half the time….. And give a WHOLE hell of a lot of homework.

Any who, after about five years when the principal at the school retired, Adalric got the job. That had been two years ago and Adalric was content with his life. He was now 29, had a nice apartment but, sadly, no love life.

Romulus Vargas, the art teacher at the elementary school, knocked on Adalric's office door. "Adalric~," Romulus called, opening the door. "You heading home soon?"

"Yes," Adalric sighed. "After I finish making the report cards."

"Oh, you have another four days to finish those," Romulus smiled. "I have an idea!"

"If it is anything like your last idea, no," Adalric glared. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas suddenly ran into the room.

"Uncle Adalric!" Feliciano called and hoped onto Adalric's lap. "Hi!"

"Hello, Feliciano, Lovino," Adalric nodded at the pair. Romulus picked up his sons, Feliciano was four and Lovino was seven.

"Hey, how would you feel if Uncle Adalric came over for dinner tonight?" Romulus asked. Feliciano clapped and nodded but Lovino looked indifferent (like always).

Adalric shut down his computer, "Sorry, but I can't."

"Why not?" Feliciano and Romulus whined.

"I have plans." Lie.

"Fine, but tomorrow you are coming over," Romulus said and turned to leave. The Italian man called back, "Ciao!"

"Ciao!" Feliciano yelled and Lovino whispered. Adalric waved and grabbed his coat. His apartment was about a ten minute walk away from the school and it looked like it was about to rain so he thought he should get going.

He waved to the janitor and left the school. Lightning flashed as he all but ran to his apartment. As soon as Adalric reached the first level of the apartment complex it started to pour down the rain. He shook his already dripping wet blonde head and smiled at the doorman. He walked towards the elevator and waited.

When the doors opened he saw one of his neighbors, a fourteen year old girl, trying to balance two clothes baskets on her hips. "Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Adalric," Lili smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"Good afternoon, Lili," Adalric nodded. "Do you need help with those?"

"That would be nice," The girl smiled. He took the bigger basket and held it in front of him. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem," Adalric replied. The pair stood as the elevator slowly worked its way up the top floor. When it stopped they were met face to face with Vash, Lili's seventeen year 'brother'.

"Brother!" Lili exclaimed. "I said I would be up as soon as I finished the laundry Why are you leaving?"

"You were taking along time," Vash mumbled. "I was coming to see if you needed help."

"I did, but Mr. Adalric offered to help," Lili said, her voice quiet like it always was.

Vash looked embarrassed, "Thank you, sir." Adalric nodded and handed the basket over to him. He then proceeded to walk briskly to his apartment.

"_I need a drink,_" Adalric thought as he shed his coat off and went to the fridge. He opened it and pulled a bottle out of the box on the bottom shelf. He twisted the cap off and took a long drink. "Tastes like it always does."

Adalric set to work making dinner, a simple meal that would probably feed him for days. He flipped the TV on looked at the familiar faces on the local news. Same old, same old. Kids getting busted for drugs, stores closing down, the crappy-ass football losing ANOTHER game, the soccer team winning, and the band getting Grand Champion.

A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts. Adalric sighed and turned the stove off. He went to his door and looked out the small peephole. No one. He pushed his long blonde back and opened the door. No one was there. A cough made him look down.

"Hey," A small, silver/blonde haired boy with red/ purple eyes waved. He was holding the hand of a blonde toddler and a bulging suitcase beside him.

"Can I help you boys? You know Halloween isn't for another two weeks?" Adalric asked.

"I know," The boy replied. The pair stared at each other.

"Then why are you here?" Adalric asked. The blonde toddler stared at Adalric who was slighty disturbed. His blue eyes were so much like his own.

"'Cause you're our vati!" The boy smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cause you're our vati!" The boy smiled. Adalric felt his eye twitch.

"Your mother ever tell you it isn't polite to play tricks?" He asked. The silver-nette shook his head.

"Mother, never told us much of anything," he pushed past Adalric, into the man's apartment. "This is a lot bigger than our old apartment!"

"You shouldn't barge into other people's apartments like that!" Adalric scolded. He picked up the bag, which was surprisingly light, and closed the door behind him. "You can stay here for the night and tomorrow you two are going home. 'Kay?"

"I have a note," The boy set the infant down on the floor and rummaged through his pockets. "Ah-ha!" he pulled a crinkled piece of paper out. Adalric grabbed the note. Smooth, beautiful handwriting met his eyes, it was also in German.

"_Dear Adalric, its been a while since you've heard from,_" Adalric trailed off but continued to read. He looked at the boys and went over to the suitcase. In the front pocket was a folder with pictures and important documents in it. Like, for instance, birth certificates.

"See?" the boy, who's birth certificate said his name was Gilbert, asked. "I told you!"

"Why are you here," Adalric paused. "Gilbert?"

"How awesome! You got it right!" Gilbert yelled. "Well, mom died a few years ago, like right after Ludwig was born, and her parents watched over us."

"She died?" Adalric asked, a slight pang in his heart. Gilbert nodded. "How did you found out where I lived?"

"Old Fritz!" Gilbert exclaimed picking Ludwig up. "He was our awesome neighbor. Him and mom had been good friends and she actually wanted us to stay with him but the social people wouldn't let us."

"Oh," Adalric looked at his dinner and sighed. "You guys hungry?" Gilbert nodded and quickly sat Ludwig at the counter and then situated himself beside him. Adalric scooped the food into bowls and set it in front of the boys.

Gilbert turned away from his and started to feed Ludwig. "Say 'ah'!" He held the spoon to Ludwig's mouth. The blonde opened his mouth. This went on until Ludwig was full then Gilbert dug into his food.

Adalric looked at his youngest son, who looked back. And blew a snot bubble. Adalric looked disgusted but Gilbert reached over and cleaned off Ludwig's face with one of the expensive cloth napkins Adalric owned. "That means he likes you," Gilbert said happily.

"All right," Adalric glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight and he had to get up early to finish the report cards. "Where will you two sleep?" He thought to himself.

"We can sleep on the couch! Ludwig won't roll off," Gilbert jumped off the stool and grabbed said infant from his chair. "We'll go change." They went into the bathroom with some clothes in Gilbert's hand.

Adalric sighed and rubbed his forehead. He grabbed a few pillows off his bed and some extra sheets and blankets. When he finished the couch almost looked like a proper bed. His sons suddenly appeared beside him and made him jump.

"Awesome!" Gilbert helped Ludwig on the couch then laid beside his brother. He looked like he was protecting his younger brother. "_Gute Nacht, vati_."

Adalric smiled at the image before him, "_Nacht, kleinen_." His sons smiled at him and he headed to his room. "_Tomorrow was going to be a long day_," Adalric thought and he fell forward on his bed.

_**HEY, HEY, VATI!**_

An alarm clock blasted in Adalric's ear and he groaned. He tried to sit up but he couldn't. He looked down and a shocking sight meet his eyes. His sons were laying on his chest, each smiling and breathing steadily. Ludwig's eyes fluttered open.

Adalric looked in his youngest son's eyes then at the clock. He gasped. "_It's 8 o'clock already!" _He gently moved his sons off his chest. "_Kleinen_, you need to wake up," He shook Gilbert awake. The boy opened his eyes. "You two need to get ready. I have to be at work in about half an hour."

Gilbert groaned and went into the living then come back a few minutes later with a few clothes. He picked Ludwig up and went into the bathroom. Adalric ran around getting his suit on and finding his papers. At 8:10 Adalric was running down the street with Ludwig in his arm and Gilbert running behind him.

They made it to the school in record time and Adalric sat down in his office chair just as the bell rang. Ludwig clung to his fathers shirt and glanced at Gilbert. Gilbert gave his brother a look and sighed, "Don't give me that look!" Ludwig looked away and snuggled against Adalric. Adalric blushed, not used to that affection.

"Oh, Adalric~! You were late today," Romulus called from the doorway. Adalric's head snapped up.

"No," He sighed. "I made it just on time."

Romulus smiled and noticed Gilbert and Ludwig. He smiled, "Why don't you two go play with the other children until we have the assembly. Look for two little boys who look almost exactly alike. Their names are Feliciano and Lovino, go play with them."

Gilbert nodded and helped Ludwig off Adalric's lap. "See you, vati!" They left the room and headed towards the sound of laughter. Adalric smiled and looked at Romulus.

"What did you need?" Adalric sifted through some papers on his desk. Romulus leaned closer to the blonde."

"Where's Elfriede?" He whispered. Adalric's head snapped up to look Romulus in the eyes. "They're here. So where is their mother?"

A/N!

LOL, finally finished this after about six (SIX!) different versions. I hope this is okay. Thanks to everyone to reviewed. Also, I plan for there to be no pairings in here, though that fall through.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Elfriede?" He whispered. Adalric's head snapped up to look Romulus in the eyes. "They're here. So where is their mother?"

"Elfriede," Adalric looked away. "She died. Their neighbor sent them here." Romulus' smile disappeared.

"Dead? She died? How long ago?" He leaned back and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Shortly after Ludwig was born. Their grandparents took them in and then something happened and they arrived here last night," Adalric realized there was some holes in their story.

"Wow," Romulus sighed and suddenly jumped up. "The assembly!" He ran out of the room and Adalric heard a few crashes. Adalric smiled and went to work.

After about 3 hours there was a knock on his door. Adalric looked up and saw a middle-aged man with greying brown hair standing in his doorway. The man was well dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks. The only odd thing about him was his jacket which had a huge Prussian eagle on it. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes," The man walked into Adalric's office. "My name is Frederick. Your son most likely calls me Old Fritz."

Adalric's eyebrows shot up. "You are Old Fritz?" Adalric was shocked. He had expected an elderly man not THAT!

"Yes, I brought your sons over from Germany," Frederick smiled. "I didn't go with them last night due to some problems at the airport but I didn't let them fly over alone."

"I'm not sure what to say," Adalric sighed. "Well, Frederick-"

"Fritz. Call me Old Fritz," The other man interrupted.

"Of course," Adalric said apologetically. "Thank you for bringing my sons to me. But why did you?"

"Elfriede asked me to," Old Fritz said sadly. " It was her last wish. Then the boys, who I think of as my grandchildren, asked me to bring them to you."

"What did their grandparents think?" Adalric could finally fill in those missing holes. Old Fritz laughed nervously and avoided Adalric's eyes.

"Well," Old Fritz paused. "They don't know. The boys showed up at my house a few nights ago and asked if they could stay. I agreed and they stayed. The next day I was watching the local news and saw the boys had been reported missing. I confronted Gil and he showed me the bruises. I then got together most of my savings and got us all plane tickets. I got them away from their grandparents and fulfilled Elfriede's last wish."

Adalric was stunned. Gilbert didn't act like an abused child and Adalric had seen plenty to know what they acted like. "They hit him?" Adalric choked out.

Fritz nodded, "I'm not sure exactly what they did but I know the abused him and possibly Ludwig."

"Those bas-," Adalric was cut of by a yell of excitement.

"Old Fritz!" Gilbert tackled the man's legs almost making him fall over. Luckily he caught himself.

"Hello, Gilbert. I see you got to your father's house safely," Fritz smiled and patted Gilbert on the head. "Where's Ludwig?"

"Mr. Rome is watching him," Gilbert grinned. He glanced at his father. "What's wrong, vati?"

Adalric swallowed the lump in his throat and got out of his chair. He knelt in front of his son, "Well, Fritz told me your grandparents gave you bruises. Is this true?" Gilbert's face fell and his eyes darkened.

"Only when I didn't do what I was supposed to," Gilbert muttered.

"What about Ludwig?" Adalric placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"They ignored him mostly so I had to learn to take care of him. They only took us for the money," Adalric noticed a few tears roll down Gilbert's face. He hugged his son and glanced and Fritz. He looked disgusted.

"Hey, how about you go get Ludwig and I'll take you two and Fritz out to lunch. Ask Romulus if he can handle the school for a day," Adalric instructed his son who perked up and took off down the hallway yelling 'Okay".

A sad smile appeared and Adalric's face. "I don't know how anyone could do that to a child. Of course in my day it was normal but only when we misbehaved horribly," Fritz sad sadly. "You don't have to take me out too."

"I want to ask you about Elfriede," Adalric paused. "Do you have a car?"

"Rental," Fritz stated. Gilbert came back a few minutes later leading Ludwig into the room and smiling.

"Mr. Rome suggested the Italian restaurant on Main Street!" Gilbert called out. Adalric grabbed his coat and let Fritz led the way to his car.

Lunch went peacefully. Adalric found out so much about Elfriede. He was wondering Fritz knew so much until he revealed he was her brother( he is actually only 35!). Gilbert and Ludwig had fun. Adalric actually heard Ludwig laugh and say something for the first time. Of course it was only one word(Verdammt. Who taught him that language?) but special none-the-less.

After that Fritz dropped the group off at Adalric's house and then went to the airport to fly home. The months following that went peacefully. Gilbert and Ludwig were enrolled in to school and day-care respectively. Adalric was happy and the moved the family into a bigger house in the middle of town. The entire family was happy until they got a letter from Fritz.

He was being charged with kidnapping and murder because the police could not find the children's body because Fritz would not tell.

**A/N**

Here is the third chapter. I never thought about why the kids were with Adalric until this chapter. Fritz just had to make an appearance. I love him to much not to give him a place in this story. Well, I hope you guys will continue to read and maybe review this story.

Have a nice Thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the crappy chapter but we get to see a little more Gilbert like Gilbert. C: Yay…. Also I apologize for the none Berwald speaking Berwald. I attempted to do it but it wasn't pretty. *shudder* Hope you can get through the story because it is almost over. One or two chapters left.

P.S. I have NO idea how the German court system works so I just watched Law & Order (every type including UK) to have a vague idea about how courts in general work.

CHAPTER START

_I am being charged with murder and kidnapping. They couldn't find the children and don't know that I flew out of the country. Not the smartest, huh? Anyways, I won't reveal where Gilbert and Ludwig are. Don't worry. Take care of the boys._

Adalric was shocked by the words on the page. Fritz had become like family to him, Gilbert , and Ludwig. He informed his sons about what was happening. Gilbert started yelling about saving him because he was 'to awesome' to die and Ludwig just at his father with worry in his eyes.

"Vati, we have to save Old Fritz! We can't let them do that!" Gilbert yelled. Adalric sighed.

"I know, Gil," He put a hand on his sons shoulder. "That's why we are flying to Germany to clear him of murder charges."

Gilbert smiled and shook with excitement. He ran into his room, "I'll pack for me and West!"

Adalric smiled and handed Ludwig his sippy-cup which he had been trying to reach to reach. He called Romulus. "Hello, Romulus Vargas speaking."

"Hey, Romulus, it's Adalric."

"Oh, what's up Adalric?"

"I have to fly to Germany. I'll need you to get a substitute for an unknown amount of time."

"Okay, I'm on it. Why you flying?"

"I have to stop a man who was wrongly accused of murder from being executed."

"Have fun with that," There was a loud crash in the background and some crying and loud curses. "Well, got to go. Go save the day."

"See you," Adalric hung up and went to pack his clothes.

The next day they were on a airplane with so many other people flying over for Oktoberfest. Adalric was telling his sons about how he had met their mother at the festival. Gilbert was slightly disgusted but Ludwig didn't know why. They then tried to sleep but some people were being loud.

"These guys are really starting to bother me," Gilbert muttered motioning towards the presumed frat boys behind them.

"Well, do what you think is right," Adalric sighed. Gilbert nodded and stood up in his seat. He turned towards the boys behind them and took a deep breath.

"Schlagen Sie die Hölle bis Sie dumm Frat Boys ! Mein Bruder und ich versuchen, zu schlafen!(_Shut the hell up you stupid frat boys! My brother and I are trying to sleep_!)" He yelled at them. They stared at him and surprisingly one of them replied back in perfect German.

"Es tut uns leid, Kind. Ich werde versuchen, die anderen, ruhig zu sein erhalten.(_Sorry, kid. I'll try to get the others to be quiet_.)" The man laughed. He and Gilbert had a short conversation and the others were quieter for the rest of the trip.

"I didn't exactly mean that but okay," Adalric smiled. Gilbert laughed and then proceeded to fall asleep. Ludwig crawled over his brother and sat on Adalric's lap.

"Ol' Fwitz," He said.

"Will be fine. I will clear him of all charges and keep you two away from them," Adalric assured his youngest son while trying to keep the venom out of his voice. Suddenly Adalric was tapped on the shoulder so he turned around. The man from before was leaning around the seat.

"Sir, your sons are nice kids. Keep them no matter what the cost," He smiled and disappeared behind the seat. Adalric raised an eyebrow at the comment but placed Ludwig back in his seat. Both Gilbert and Ludwig slept for the rest of the flight.

When the plane landed Adalric put hats on both his sons so there was a smaller chance of them being discovered. Adalric carried Ludwig in his arms because he was still half asleep but Gilbert was wide awake. Gilbert was on the look out for any police. Adalric hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the nearest courthouse.

He had both boys birth certificates and the letter from their mother in his pocket. He clutched them like they were security blankets. Gilbert pointed out a MISSING sign of him and Ludwig. Adalric suddenly became very nervous. "Hey, have you guys heard how the trial for the kidnapping and murder of those kids are going? I haven't been able to keep up?" The cabbie asked in German. Adalric shook his head. "I personally think it is the guardians fault. I mean what type of parent would not notice that their kids were gone for almost two hole days?"

"It took them two days to notice they were gone?" Adalric was shocked. Even he had noticed when one of his students had been absent or had disappeared.

"Yes, they are being charged with neglect," The guy shook his head. "Here's your stop." Adalric muttered his thanks and handed the cabbie the fee. Gilbert led the way up the courthouse steps and straight to the secretary. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Well, hello sweetie! How can I help you?" She glanced at the family and paused on Adalric.

"I need to see Mr. Berwald," Gilbert said firmly. The secretary nodded and called the man. After a short conversation she led the them to an office. She opened the door and walked back to her post. Adalric led the way this time.

Mr. Berwald was a tall, strict looking man. His cold blue eyes seemed intimidating but Gilbert smiled and ran up to the man desk. "Can I help you?" Mr. Berwald stared at the group.

Gilbert ripped his hat off. "It's me, Mr. Berwald! Me and Ludwig aren't dead!" Mr. Berwald's cold demeanour vanished and was replaced by shock.

"Gilbert? Where have you been?" He asked glaring at Adalric as he removed Ludwig's hat.

"Me and Ludwig have been with our vati in America! We flew over to save Old Fritz!" Gilbert explained happily.

"But why did you leave? Every one has been worried," Mr. Berwald stood up and walked towards Adalric. "Did you take them?"

"No sir," Adalric replied. "They showed up at my apartment claiming to be my sons. Gilbert rushed in pulling Ludwig behind him. He gave me some papers and a letter," He dug those out and handed them to Mr. Berwald, "which was supposedly from their mother, Elfriede. It's true. Old Fritz or Frederick or what ever you guys refer to him as showed up and clarified the story: the boys grandparents abused and neglected them. Old Fritz came back here while the boys stayed with me. I got a letter two or three days ago from him and here we are." Adalric was exhausted from explaining. Talking that much was not his specialty. Mr. Berwald looked the letter and certificates over.

"I can't say much 'bout them. I will have to call in someone in," He sighed. Adalric decided it was getting easier to understand the man. "Can Gilbert verify what happened?"

"Yeah! Leave it up to the awesome me! I'll save Old Fritz!" Gilbert answered for Adalric. The two men smiled slightly at the child. Ludwig was fully awake now and stared at the people around him and laughed.

The next few weeks were a living hell for the entire family. Gilbert and Ludwig had been taken away from Adalric and put in a temporary home. They both cried when they were put in the car and yelled about Adalric breaking his promise. It broke his heart.

Adalric's cousin, Ducarius, had to be called in from London to testify to help Adalric be cleared of charges and prove he was fit to keep his sons. The trials were long and nerve-racking. Ducarius sat behind Adalric telling him it would be okay but Adalric had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The day Adalric stood in front of the judge waiting for the verdict was probably the worst day of his life. The tension in the room only increased as the verdict was read.


	5. Chapter 5

"Adalric Bieschmeldt," the judge paused. "You have been cleared of all charges and you have been ruled fit to keep both Gilbert and Ludwig Bieschmeldt." The judge immediately stood up and left the court room. Adalric let out a sigh of relief. Ducarius cheered for his cousin and tackled him. He jumped up, blushed, then helped his cousin up.

"Sorry, Addie," Ducarius muttered in English. Adalric brushed the dirt and dust off his suit. But before he could reply something hit him in the back of the knees and he almost fell again. He looked down and saw Gilbert and Ludwig.

Each were crying so Adalric kneeled down and pulled their faces up to look them in the eye. "It's alright, _kleinen. _I'm here now and they are not taking you back," He stated firmly. Gilbert nodded and wiped his eyes. Ludwig hugged his fathers neck and Adalric couldn't get him to let go so he picked him up. The group, which also included Ducarius' four sons, left the courthouse and went to pick up a friend.

Adalric drove the van because Ducarius had trouble driving and parking a car so what would happen with this? They stopped in front of where their was currently staying and saw him waiting on the bottom step. His bags sat beside him and he had his hood up because of the cold weather. He smiled when he saw us. "Do you have room in there for me?" He joked.

"Of course," Gilbert yelled from the very back row. Old Fritz put his bags in the back of the van and sat beside Ducarius' sons Liam and Arthur who were nine and four respectively. Old Fritz won because the man from the plane had turned out to be he defense lawyer and he saw how Gilbert and Ludwig wanted to save him. Highly unlikely unless both of them had Stockholm Syndrome.

"You guys ready to see America?" Adalric asked as he drove to the airport. Ducarius nodded excitedly and so did Gwydion, another of Ducarius' sons. Adalric rolled his eyes but smiled at his cousins excitement.

The flight passed by quickly with minimal interference. Adalric's house was very crowded for the next two weeks. He was gone for most of the first few days because the school were getting ready for Christmas break and he was trying to get a job for Old Fritz at the school.

Adalric brought home different types off treats everyday because of the home-room mothers insisting on giving him the leftovers. The boys ate what they were given plus the fridge was full of different sweets. All the toys and treats made the kids at the house a hyper and every night Ducarius, Old Fritz, and Adalric stayed up late cleaning all the messes the boys had made.

One day when Adalric was sleeping in late there were loud crashes coming from downstairs. He quickly made his way down to the noise because he couldn't rely on Ducarius to deal with any injuries if there was any. Instead of a huge mess he found a Christmas in his living room. It was already decorated. All the presents he and Ducarius had bought were under the tree along with some from the boys and Old fritz.

"Hey, Addie! Ya like the tree?" Ducarius asked. Everyone had snow covering them and sticking in their hair.

"Where did you get this?" Adalric was stunned. A hush fell over the small crowd in his living room.

"Do ya really want to know, Uncle?" Iain, Ducarius' oldest son, asked.

"Cause you might be angry about it!" Gilbert said happily. Adalric stared at his son. Old Fritz laughed.

"We got from the farm on the outskirts of town," He stated. "Did you think we stole it?"

"Yes," Adalric said without skipping a beat. Everyone else started laughing.

Later that night when their sons were asleep, Ducarius, Adalric, and Old Fritz sat down in the living room to talk. Old Fritz was the only one sitting on the floor because he was finishing wrapping the presents. The only light in the room was from the Christmas tree which the boys had covered in lights. "When do you have to go back to London?" Adalric asked.

"We aren't," Ducarius smiled. "Well, for a short while I will but I wanted to know if you could enroll my sons in school here? They like it here more than in the Isles. Each boy already has more friends here than back in London so I am buying a house here."

Adalric almost dropped the cigarette, a horrible he had started recently, he was smoking. "Do you already have a house picked out? I can't keep all six boys here on my and Fritz's salaries," He started ranting. Ducarius smiled.

"I already have a house _paid _for!" He said happily. "My friend had started to send the clothes and smaller things to it already. I just need to go back to finalize selling the house to him and decide what to sell or send over!"

"That's nice, Ducarius," Old Fritz smiled as he wrapped another present. The pile under the tree was probably twice the size it had been the first day. "Ludwig and Gilbert really like your sons."

"I know!" Ducarius exclaimed. "They remind me of Adalric and me when we were wrong minus all the yelling and treats."

Adalric rolled his eyes as Old Fritz and his cousin went off on a conversation about how it was when they was younger. No matter what he said or did, these moments with his cousin, their sons, and his brother-in-law, Old Fritz, were the best times of his life.

"Hey, Adalric! You want to come get the tree with us?" Old Fritz called out.

"Yes, hold on!" Adalric yelled back. He looked at the pictures on his desk.

One of his sons.

One of him and Ducarius when they were younger.

One of Elfriede, Old Fritz, and Gilbert and Ludwig.

One picture of his family, Ducarius' family and Romulus'.

One of Elfriede and him from Oktoberfest.

Finally, one group picture that wasn't a picture. It was a drawing done by Romulus as a early Christmas present. It showed Gilbert and Ludwig as they are now with Adalric and Elfriede. That one was probably his favorite.

_Years go by and everyone ages but their personalities stay the same. Adalric was still the principal at the elementary school. Romulus was still a teacher and bugs Adalric to death. Old Fritz was still the custodian and handy man at the school and around town. Ducarius opened a restaurant. Iain went to college and became a librarian which surprised everyone. Gilbert, Liam, Lovino, Gwydion, Arthur, Feliciano, and Ludwig are in high school and have three years left at the most. _

_Everyone lives in that small town. Everyday is a gift to them because they know anything can happen: good or bad._

**The End**

Crappy ending is crappy. Well, thanks to everyone who read, commented, faved. or even viewed this. It means a lot to me.


End file.
